I'm sorry I have to leave
by chaseandzoforeva
Summary: Chase may have to leave. Story better than summary. Oneshot. Please read and review.


**_Okay I know I know that I shouldn't be writing a new story when I still haven't written a fourth chapter for Zoey101: the 10th grade. That is because I don't have a new idea for a chapter so if you have any ideas give my some please. Well this is just going to be a oneshot. It just came to me one day and I thought I would write it and let you all enjoy. So please if you have any ideas for my other stories please send me a review. Oh yea and review on this story too and tell me how it is. Thanks, Chaseandzoforeva_**

_**P.S I'm writing this like a script.**_

**I'm sorry that I have to go**

Zoey and her friends were in the 11th grade now and they all were loving the thought of them being seniors next year and them go off to college together. One day when exams were over and they were getting ready for the beach party (which they are going to and the teachers told them that they wouldn't leave without them) Chase got a phone call.

Chase: hello... oh hey um hang on. (To every one Michael and Logan.) I have to take this out side, I'll meet you guys at the bus.

Michael and Logan: alright.

Chase leaves the leaves the room and starts talking to who ever was on the phone while walking around campus.

After about 30 minutes he gets off and heads to where the bus was loading. When Michael and Logan sees him they go over and start talking. Then the girls come over (Dana, Zoey, and Nicole) (A/N: I don't like LOLA!)

Zoey: Hey guys what's up?

Nobody had time to answer because the teachers said it was time to go. The seating on the bus went like this: Chase and Zoey, Dana and Logan (they have been dating) and Michael and Nicole.

When they got to the beach they where all having a good time until Chase pulled Zoey to the side.

Chase: I have to talk to you. It is kind of important.

Zoey: Okay Shoot.

Chase: Okay well today I got a phone call from my parents and they told me that we're moving over the summer. And well... (Chase trailed off and Zoey knew this wasn't good)

Zoey: Chase are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?

Chase: Well if what you think I'm trying to tell you means that I'm not coming back to PCA then yea it is. I mean it's not my idea. I asked them since it was my last year if I could just go, they said they would think about it. But usually with my parents that means no.

By now Zoey was crying. Chase pulled her into a hug. And they sat like that for a little while until Chase spoke up.

Chase: You know there is this thing that I have been holding in since the first time I saw you.

Zoey: Well tell me.

Chase: I...uh..I don't know how to say this but I really like you. More than a friend. And since I'm more than likely won't be here next year. And I just wanted to- ( he was cut off by Zoey's lips meeting his in a passoniate kiss)

Zoey: (when they broke apart) I really like you too. I think I realized it when Lola asked if she should ask you out. And then you said yes. ( she had been smiling but then it turned into a frown) But you know we can't be together when we won't see each other. It is way to hard.

Chase: I'm sorry I have to leave. (Then they share another long passoniate kiss)

On the Fourth of July

Zoey got a phone call from Chase almost everyday. But the phone call that she got today would change everything.

Chase: Zoey Oh my gosh guess what...

Zoey: What?

Chase: I get to go to PCA. My parents thought about and thought about it and they finally let me decide and I decided to go. Isn't that great?

Zoey: Oh my gosh. That is great!

Chase: Oh yea and turn around (a/n: she had been on her cell phone in her back yard with Dana and Nicole who came over)

When she turned around she found Chase standing there. She ran into his arms and gave him a big hug.

Chase: So does this mean that we can be together?

Zoey: I think that would be a great idea.

During the 12th grade Dana and Logan where still seeing each other. Michael and Nicole eventually started dating. And of course Zoey and Chase were dating. In the end they all decided to go to the same college and stay together. Zoey, Nicole, and Dana all shared a room and Chase, Michael, and Logan shared a room. Finally after graduating college each couple was still together. Chase and Zoey married and had twins a boy and a girl. Michael and Nicole married and are about ready to have their first child. Finally Dana and Logan married and have had 3 children and are about ready to have their 4th.

_**A/N: and so ends my story please read and review.**_


End file.
